Ensalada
by Natyqg
Summary: —¡Shanaroo!/—¡Sarada!/—A papá le encantará./las luces se encendieron y él.../—Mamá./—¿Qué?/—Si que le gustaba la ensalada, si.../Ahora si que necesitaba una ducha.


**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

**·**

**·**

**·**

—¡Shanaroo!

El fuego se extendió por toda la estancia de aquella gran casa. Nada se podía percibir, ya que el humo lo cubría todo con su manto negro y asfixiante. Poco a poco se empezaron a distinguir objetos, un sofá, varias lámparas, pergaminos esparcidos por el suelo siendo pasta de las llamas...

¿El causante de todo aquello? Más bien la causante, Sarada Uchiha. Sí, la hija de aquel desertor del cual jamás se podía predecir nada, ni si quiera aún podían dar crédito a que hubiera vuelto a la aldea, Sasuke Uchiha, pero, sin duda, lo más impactante de esta historia es quien es su progenitora, esta es...Sakura Haruno

—¡Sarada!- Gritó la mujer de pelo rosa desquiciada. Corrió hacia ella y la sujeto por los hombros.- ¿¡Qué te dije sobre usar técnicas ninjas en casa!?- La zarandeó un par de veces aún más furiosa apreciando el desastre causado.

—¡Yo no tengo la culpa de esto!- Exclamó soltándose.- Solo quería cocinar algo para papá.- Susurró con el tono de voz bastante más suave.

A Sakura esto logró calmarla y conmoverla, pues sabía que Sasuke pasaba muy poco tiempo en casa debido a las misiones o a equis cosas. Para su hija debía de ser muy difícil vivir con un padre ausente, para ella también lo era. Al menos Bolt y Himawari veían a su padre aún siendo el Hokague.

—En ese caso...¿Qué tal si te ayudo a cocinarle algo para cuando vuelva?- Preguntó agachándose un poco para estar a su altura.

Sarada pareció pensarlo unos instantes, pero luego asintió confiada. Su madre -aunque no fuera muy buena en la cocina-, conocía los gustos de su padre, cosa que ella no.

—Muy bien, en este caso antes de cocinar recogeremos este desastre.- Se reincorporó cerrando los ojos y suspirando, iba a ser un día ajetreado hasta que llegara Sasuke.

**·**

**·**

**·**

—Ahora hay que echar el vinagre un poco de agua, no te pases o se aguará.- Recordó mientras pelaba las patatas. Llevaba su corto cabello rosa recogido en una coleta, igual que su hija, de cabello azabache como su padre.

—¿Enserio le gusta esto?- Preguntó poniendo el bol con lechugas cortadas y demás vegetales con vinagre bajo el grifo para añadirles agua. Su madre asintió dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

Sakura terminó de pelar la última patata y la arrojó todas en la freidora. Ahora solo le quedaban por hacer los huevos y las salchichas.

—Abre el frigo y coge un par de tomates, un paquete de salchichas y un par de huevos, por favor.- Su hija obedeció entregándole los alimentos.- Gracias, ahora tu te encargas de lavar y cortar los tomates mientras yo hago lo demás.

Sarada obedeció secándose las manos en el delantal. Enjuagó los tomates y los cortó por la mitad para limpiarlos y volver a cortarlos. Ya solo faltaba echarlos al bol y la ensalada estaría lista.

Esperaba que a su padre le gustara todo.

**·**

**·**

**·**

—A quedado todo perfecto.- Suspiró cansada la primogénita Uchiha. Imitó la acción de su madre y se desató el delantal dejándolo otra vez en la silla de la cocina.- Gracias mamá.

Sakura le sonrió cariñosa y se agachó para besar la mejilla de su hija. Miró de nuevo la mesa donde reposaba el plato de patatas, huevos y salchichas junto a la ensalada de su hija.

—A papá le encantará.- Le guiño un ojo colocándose a su lado mientras observaba el reloj de pared, en media hora debía llegar Sasuke.

**·**

**·**

**·**

Caminaba por las calles de la aldea cansado, había sido un día duro, muy duro. En cuanto llegara a su casa se daría un baño, vaya, uno muy largo, sonrió de lado ante su pensamiento. La noche acompañaba sus pasos iluminados por las titilantes luces de la calle.

Se paró cuando llegó a una casa muy conocida y respiró hondo para luego encaminarse hacia la puerta. Entró con cuidado para no hacer ruido, dio un par de pasos y...tropezó. Intentó mantener el equilibrio arrollando objetos a su paso, las luces se encendieron y él...por fin cayó metiendo su cabeza en algo que olía a vinagre y a tomate.

—¿Pa...pá?- Salada estaba conmocionada igual que su madre al ver a su padre en semejante y chistosa situación.

Sasuke se reincorporó y se giró encarando a las dos mujeres de su casa. Tenía trozos de ensalada por toda la cara y... ni que decir de que tenía un olor a vinagre que echaba para atrás. Sakura y Salada se quedaron heladas y serias sin decir nada.

—Mamá.-Llamó Sarada a su progenitora sin dejar de observar a su padre.

—¿Qué?-Susurró en respuesta sin dejar de mirar a su marido.

—Si que le gustaba la ensalada, si...- Ella y su madre por fin se miraron para estallar en risas y tirarse al suelo señalándolo.

Sasuke tenía cara de pocos amigos. Se tocó el pelo sacando de él un trozo de tomate para luego llevárselo a la boca. Ahora si que necesitaba una ducha.

**·**

**·**

**·**

**Re-editado:** La verdad es que leí que el nombre de la hija de Sasuke y Sakura era Salada, asi que, aunque me extrañó...lo puse. Lo siento, he corroborado que era Sa**r**ada.

¿Qué os pareció? Gracioso...Please...No me tiréis ensaladas, tengo un hype enorme ahora que el Sasusaku es REAL

Wigle Wigle Wigle

Ne, un beso, dejad reviews y añadidlo a favoritos para que haga otro.

Matta ne


End file.
